


The Death of Us

by GivingCartoons



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivingCartoons/pseuds/GivingCartoons
Summary: Koi has been alone for several months, up until he met Zoey, Francis, Louis, and Bill. His only talent in this horrid world is running away, he has never killed a single zombie yet. Although, he meets a new kind of danger, a danger in the form of a hunter.While running away from the horde, Koi gets trapped inside an old, abandonded safe house. Coming face to face with the grim reaper of zombies, a blood thirsty hunter. How will Koi go about getting away from the hunter in the next couple days?
Relationships: Hunter (Left 4 Dead)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Beginning

Koi: 5'3, 18 years of age, and 110 pounds. Light green eyes, short, shaggy white hair that covers his left eye, and pale complexion. Wears ripped dark blue jeans, a white hoodie under a blue Champion shirt, and black Vans. Carries an old matchet for protection.

[Day of the outbreak]  
{Koi's PoV}  
The last bell of the day rang and every single student had gotten up hurridly to go home. I grabbed my black backpack and stood up from my desk in the front, making my way to the door quickly so that nobody tries to talk to me. I wouldn't say that I am popular nor would I say that I am unpopular, a lot of people just know me is all and I would rather not have to talk to them. 

As soon as I am out of the classroom, I make a beeline to the doors to go outside and immediately walk to my car. I drive a dark grey 2016 Huyndai Sonata with black interior, she isn't perfect but she also isn't junky. The car gets me to and from places so that is all that matters, I don't need a fancy car anyways.

I start the engine and back out of my parking spot, driving a couple miles to get to my house. I live in Nashville, Tennessee, so a lot of traffic and big city wannabe stars live here. I play my favorite song and more or less speed to my house, during lunch my dad had told me that I need to get home as quickly as possible when I get done with school. So I am doing just that, plus I would rather hurry home than be late for dinner.

I pull into my driveway and shut off my car, grabbing my backpack then head into my house. Almost as soon as I am in the house, I see a blood trail that leads into my kitchen. "Mom? Dad? Is everything okay?" I ask loudly, but there is no response other than a groan from where the blood trail leads. I slowly follow the trail but stop once I reach the kitchen. My hands immediately cover my mouth and tears fall from my eyes. Right there in the middle of my kitchen lays my mom, covered in blood and bite marks. "Oh...oh my god!"

I rush away from the kitchen while grabbing my phone from my pocket, dialing my dad's number to reach him. He answers after it rings a couple times and I yell into my phone, "d-dad! Mom is-oh my god mom is-is dead! She-she has bites marks and b-blood-" my dad cuts me off quickly.

"Koi, you need to get out of there and meet me at the hospital. Go into my room and look under my bed, grab the matchet that is laying under there and hurry!" He wants me to grab a what! A matchet! Why does he have that?

I ignore all the questions in my head and rush to my parent's room, doing as my dad says and grabbing the old rusted matchet that has a couple weird stains on it. I fumble to get the keys out of my pocket all while running to the front door. I yank the door open then force it shut and sprint to my car, not yet noticing the people around me all dying and getting eaten.

I quickly turn my car on and put my seat belt on even faster, reversing out of my driveway and plowing through the streets, "what is happening?" I start to harshly cry when I finally calm down enough to look around me, bodies are everywhere and there is more blood to follow. People eating other people, limbs being torn off of their own bodies! What are those things? Blood is shattered onto my car from an arm being thrown at my passenger window, cars are crashed into houses, body piles, into other cars and on fire.

I take a couple more turns

Before I can stop the car, a body flies through my windshield, I cover my face to not get any glass in my eyes and scream. When I take my arms away from my face I see that I had hit a random person, a breathing and very much alive person! I slam on my breaks and stare at the person on the hood of my car. I wait for any kind of reaction and I get one! The guy starts moving around quickly, letting out some type of growl and slams his hands on my hood. I didn't notice it but his skin is kind of a dark color, not a normal race color, but a grey color?

"Hello?" I try saying, but I quickly regret it as the man snaps his head to me and I start screaming again. His mouth has blood on it and dripping down his chin and part of his face is missing! The other part of his face has a sickly green color, what is he? Is he...could he possibly be a zombie? No. No no no no, those don't exist. I yank my seat belt off and slam my door open, rushing out of my car and running away from my car. I hear fast paced footsteps behind and I make the mistake of turning my head. The guy is running after me, but he's insanely fast and has a slight limp in his run.

I turn my head back to the front of me, not daring to look back again. "Help!" I yell out, desperate for someone to help me and get this guy to just stop chasing me. I stumble slightly as I keep running, going as fast as I can and almost making it to the doors of the hospital. "Dad!" I hope he can hear me and open the doors for me.

I see the front door of the hosptial open and my heart leaps for joy. Although, my heart almost stops when I see more dead-like people running outside. "Oh god!" I turn to my right and see an open door with someone yelling out for me to come into the house. I sprint even faster, my heart pumping and my legs throbbing. The house is a nice two story house made of brick and the lady is yelling at me to run faster. 

I finally made it to the door and slam it shut behind me, panting with my hands on my thighs and my back bent down. "Th...thank you so much," I manage to weeze out. I hear a chuckle coming from the lady, I turn my head slightly and see her bringing her hand to rest on my back. "You are welcome, are you okay?" 

I nod quickly, thanking her again a few more tiems before I stand up fully. She's taller than me by a head, her brown hair in a low pony tail, and a light blue shirt on. "What are those things?"

She slowly shakes her head to side to side, "I don't know, I've been listening to the radio and the anchor man was describing this as the "green flu", some type of disease that affects the brain and immune system," she describes. "I'm Marie, what's your name?"

I shyly look at the ground, "I'm Koi." I look at her eyes and she smiles, she's so pretty.

Marie walks to stand by the couch when the window is broken suddenly, "watch out!" I try to run at Marie but she's tackled to the ground by one of those murderous creatures. I scream when the thing bites into her arm, ripping out a chunk of flesh and spitting it out right away. 

"Koi run! As fast as you-AH!" Marie screams out. I rip the door open ope, taking one more look at Marie and run back outside. I hear Marie screaming still yet I keep running, and running and running. I pass by a broken down gas station, ripped up houses, cars on fire, and more and more bodies spread out.

I don't stop running until I reach a big red, metal door. Will this protect me? I try to push the door open but it seems as if something is blocking it, this can't happen now. There's these metal bars that I can peak through, there IS something blocking the door; it's a metal bar going horizontal across the door. I reach my arm through the bars and lift up the bar, finally opening the door and squeezing through it. 

I'm safe, for now.

[Present time]  
That was four months ago, I'm still going around safe house to safe house, trying to find any kind of safety. A few weeks ago I had met 4 very important people, the only people that I can now trust in this sick and twisted world. The oldest man is named Bill, an old Vietnam vertan soldier who is a hard ass to everyone except me. He likes to do things the old fashioned way, gun down anything that moves without hesitation. The next man is a black man named Louis, a previous accountant who is probably the most intellegant out of all of us. Louis knows everything about technology, when the lights go out or flicker he knows how to fix it. Next up is the tough guy, Francis. This hard biker looking guy is secretly a big softie, he's the emotional support "animal". He may seem like a huge scary guy, but he just likes to act like he isn't afraid. The youngest person of the group is a girl named Zoey, two years older than myself. Zoey is a-was a college student who was into film directory. She is a sharp shooting, attitude filled soul who only wants to find civilization. Overall, all of these people have their own talents and strengths. 

Although, every single one of them has their weaknesses too. For example, Bill can't run as fast as the rest of us can when a tank is approaching or a hunter is leaping, but he has an arm to throw things. Louis isn't the best shot and misses the majority of the shots he takes, but he can find any type of food or medical supplies we need in a heartbeat. Francis has a tendancy to rush in without taking any kind of repercaution, but he can carry a lot of ammunition that say someone like me or Zoey can. Zoey seems to attract the most special infected to her, yet she is one hell of a shot. Now me, the hunters seem to never leave me alone, but I can get into small places and can find a lot of safe houses or safe places easily.

The current safe house that we reside in has already been ransacked and has little to no food or ammunition in it. There were only 2 health packs, 4 water bottles, and 2 bed rolls. Barely enough supplies for any of us to share equally. Even though the safe house has those metal bars that are "suppose" to keep us safe, we always have two people on watch at night, just in case a zombie lingers too close to us.

"Alright, Koi and Francis, you guys take first watch," Louis says. "Me and Bill will take second watch, and Zoey has the last watch. I trust Zoey since she has such a good shot." Louis sends a smile towards Zoey who only grins back.

Zoey, Louis, and Bill all get ready to go to sleep. Louis had offered his bed roll to Bill since Bill didn't get to sleep on one at the last safe house. Zoey had already gotten into the roll and closed her eyes after saying goodnight to the rest of us. Francis and I take our spots on the couch, staring off into the outside world through the metal bars of the safe house door. "You ready, Koi?" Francis asks me.

"Always."


	2. The Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everyone else has fallen asleep, Koi seems to make a friend in the night. But, he makes a rather odd decision.

{Koi's PoV}  
"Always."

I look out into the night sky and see so many beautiful stars. I've always dreamed about what space is like in person, is it as gorgeous as it is on earth, or is it scary and overwhelming? I don't know nor will I probably ever know anymore. 

I hear a light snoring coming from my left and I turn to look and see Bill already snoring away and sleeping peacfully. I wish that were me, even with me watching in the night I can't do much. I have never killed a zombie before, I don't know how to use the weapon that I got the day of the outbreak. It's embarassing honestly, a survivor of the outbreak who doesn't know how to kill an already dead person.

"Hey, do you hear that?" I snap out of my daydream and look at Francis, shaking my head 'no'. I then listen in closely and try to pick out the sound he told me to. "I hear a hunter."

I widen my eyes slightly and look at the safe house door, I stand up slowly and walk towards the door. I know that isn't exaclty a good idea for me to do but I just need to be able to see where he is. My eyes dart around the dark and isolated ally way, trying to take in all of the small sounds and examin the darkness. Although I cannot see much, I can make out a shadow at the end of the ally way, startling me slightly to see such a tall and buff figure. That can't be a tank because tanks always make their presence known, nor can it be a witch since all those poor souls do is cry. I already know it is not a smoker because I'd be able to see the smoke that they produce, so this tall figure is either a hunter or just a really large common zombie.

I turn back slightly to Francis and point out the door, signaling him to come and see what I am seeing. "Look," I say to him. "That zombie is huge." Francis stands up, dustsing himself off and walking over to the door and setting his arm on my left shoulder. I feel Francis stiffen slightly, causing me to look up at him then quickly back to the shadow figure, also stiffening when I see how close he had gotten to the door. The shadow figure is now only a few feet away from the door, now being able to see that I was right. This shadow creature was in fact a abnormally large hunter.

I back away from the door, pulling Francis with me but he doesn't budge, only looking angry at the hunter standing in front of the door. The hunter lets out a low growl when I place my hand on Francis's arm, startling me to let go of him. The growling had ceased, confusing me utterly. I put my hand back on Francis's arm and almost right away the growling starts up again. 

Francis looks down at me with one raised eyebrow, "maybe he doesn't like to see people touching?" I shrug my shoulders and slowly sit back onto the couch that we had occupied before. Francis simply looks back to the hunter and makes a shooing motion. "Go away! Scram."

I chuckle quietly and shake my head slowly. "He isn't a dog, he just wants a little taste of you," I say quietly. I flinch when the hunter leaps forward and grabs onto the bars of the safe house door. I've never seen a hunter do this before, is there something wrong with this one? Oh wait...there's something wrong with all of them. How dumb of me to assume this one is any different than those flesh eating monsters elsewhere.

I stare the hunter in the eyes and mine widen by what I see. One of his eyes is that sickly green color while the other one...the other one is a bright blue color. I've never seen that before! The hunter snarls when Francis sits down beside me and starts to try and pull the door open. I worridly look up at Francis and start to shake, this has never happened before! The hunter immediately stops trying to get in when he hears a small groan come out from someone on the floor. Its head snaps to the sleeping survivors and he lets out another snarl.

Zoey turns over in her sleep and pulls the covers over her body more, letting out some shivers before she settles down again. I let out a small puff of air and look back to the door, seeing nothing but a dark sky. "Where did he go?" Francis asks. I hadn't noticed that he was looking elsewhere either. I shrug my shoulders again, not feeling the energy to speak. 

I know that I need to be staying awake but I just can't anymore, I'm so exhausted from todays earlier running. My eyes start to droop slightly and I jerk back up to stay awake. I feel Francis let out a chuckle before I hear him, causing me to look up at him. "You can close your eyes for a few minutes, I'll stay awake," he says to me. I smile slightly back at him and close my eyes after leaning my head on his shoulder and snuggling up next to him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I jerk awake by the sound of growling, forcing my eyes to snap open and widen when I see that hunter back at the door again. I quickly look to Francis only to see him asleep and quietly snoring. I turn back to the hunter and see him intensely staring at me, probably trying to figure out how to get to me and eat me. I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them, trying to make myself look smaller and smaller. "G-go away," I stutter. The hunter tilts his head and tries to pull the door open again, almost looking like a scared child. I take note of his outfit, black joggers, a bloody blue hoodie, and I can't see what his shoes are though. I'd assume they're bloody too.

I frantically shake my head no and look for a weapon but all of our weapons are by Bill and Louis. I could go grab one but that would require stepping over everybody and I don't want to accidently wake anyone up. I hear a low rumble sound and avert my eyes to the door, taking notice of how the creature makes almost a 'come over' sign with his hand. Is this one intellegent? Does he know how to manipulate people? That's a terrifying thought to think when you're looking death in the face.

I slowly stand up, almost immediately regreting my decision when I see the hunter make that motion quicker. I make my way to the door but stand a reasonable distance as to not get caught in his arms. What if he eats me by grabbing me and dragging me closer. I look at the hunter in the face and he almost grins and slowly retracts his arms, confusing me even further than I already am.

"C-can you understand me?" I ask, not exactly expecting a response. But I'm wrong, the hunter slowly nods and his grin doesn't falter. "Why won't you leave?" This time there is no response, only the intense stare of the death machine in front of me. 

I shiver from the cold and the hunter seems to sense this, looking at my arms that are wrapped around myself then back up to my face, tilting his head to the right slightly. This is the strangest thing that I think I have ever experienced, and I'm a survivor of a zombie outbreak! I make a wave motion and the hunter processes what I did, copying me after a couple seconds. My eyes widen significanlty, looking at the hunter and almost smiling. "Do you have a name?" 

I don't exactly want to keep calling him 'the hunter' if he can understand me, I'd rather call him by his name if he isn't going to kill me. The hunter takes a couple seconds before he turns around, standing still and allowing me to see the back of his hoodie. I make out the letter D, K, T, and O. "Dakota?" I jump slightly when the hunter lets out a small shout. "Shhhh!" I quickly say, not wanting anyone else to hear him.

The hunter quickly nods at the name I said and he grins again. "Your name is Dakota?" I ask again and he nods again. Well, at least I don't have to keep calling him the hunter anymore. "Are you still in there?" There isn't a response other than a small head tilt and the body of the hunter stiffening slightly. I know Dakota's in there, he just doesn't have control at the moment, he's fighting it I know it!

Dakota reaches out his hand, his long and bloody claws on display. It's like he's asking for a hand shake? I reach up, holding my breath and my hand makes contact with Dakota's. He slowly grabs my hand and holds tightly, almost making sure that he doesn't claw me on accident. I flinch when he brings my hand up towards the bars, expecting him to bite me but all he does is try to sniff my hand through the bars. I smile when he weaves his fingers with mine, I'm sure he can sense my happiness because he tightens his hold and lets out almost a purring sound.

"Koi?" My body immediately freezes.


End file.
